


Wait For It

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton References, sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: J gets tickets to RG's favorite play.





	Wait For It

RG was practically bouncing as the small group of them made their way into the Richard Rogers theatre, tickets in hand. “Kid, calm down,” J growled at the excited girl, her hand clutching at her fiancé’s as if it were the only thing grounding her.

“I can’t J,” she whimpered excitedly, “I’ve been waiting for months to see this musical! For months!” She grabbed onto James’s entire arm, a loving smile played across his face as he watched the love of his life smiling more than she had in a while.

“Speaking of which,” James piped in, “where did you get these tickets anyways? The show’s sold out until 2018.”

J grinned, his silver teeth glinting in the soft yellow light of the theatre as the group of them found their seats. “I have my ways, Jimmy.” He laughed at the tall man pouting at the nickname.

* * *

 

The opening number went off without a hitch, Caela elbowing her little bird in the side in the beginning with a hushed “that’s you”.

During ‘Aaron Burr, Sir’, RG mimed out the Hamilton bits, somehow knowing the choreography.

This continued on throughout the show. She focused on the cast performing what she called “a perfect work of art”. Her eyes were carefully trained on moments she hadn’t heard in the cast album, such as the extra songs or when Eliza screams over Phillip’s body.

By the end, she had a giddy smile on her face as she applauded louder than the rest of the theatre while the cast took their bow for the night.

* * *

RG was ahead of everyone as they walked back to their car. James and Caela were having a conversation about the lighting and choreography of the musical while J sped up slightly, a wicked grin on his face.

“Hey, RG!” The young girl turned around at his call, an eyebrow raised as she took in the sight of J, a pistol in his hand. Pointing the gun at the still figure, he laughed. “He aimed his pistol at the sky WAIT!”

He pulled the trigger, RG slumping to the ground, clutching her side. “I strike him right between his ribs,” J hooted as he walked up to his little bird.

“WHAT THE FUCK, J?! DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME WITH A FUCKING BB?!” RG screeched at him.

“That’s Burr to you, Alexander,” the maniac chuffed, walking ahead to the car, mumbling Hamilton lyrics under his breath as he heard Caela in the background.

“Dammit, RG. Why did you have to be so much like Hamilton? Now he’s gonna act like Burr for the next month.”

RG just laughed, pulling her shirt up and cringing at the angry red mark with the BB embedded in her skin. “My job is done, then.”


End file.
